


Summer

by ViridianPanther



Series: Thirty Days [17]
Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianPanther/pseuds/ViridianPanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been stripped of their clothes and dignity by the Sand People, and left to wither in the Dune Sea in high summer, Carth is in the mood to march back in and exterminate them right now. HK-47 would be delighted to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

" _Why_ didn't you let me kill them?"

"I'm sorry," I retort. "Next time I'll bring Canderous."

A Sand Warrior marches past, barely acknowledging our existence as Carth pulls at the fabric of his undershirt. Dampened with sweat, covered in sand.

"I would have been delighted to exterminate them at your command, Master," HK-47 announces, righting himself with almost infuriating precision. "If you wish, we can return and destroy them all now!"

"No." I roll up my sleeves and wipe my brow. "We do this peacefully."

"They weren't exactly peaceful," Carth says.

"They didn't kill us."

"They left us out here, naked, in the desert." Carth spits sand and breathes deeply. "In high summer, _on Tatooine._ "

"You would benefit from shedding excess body mass, Onasi—"

"Shut up, HK." I help Carth to his feet. "Are you going to be OK?"

"Yeah." He squints, and sets his eyes on the city in the distance. "Let's get back."

"Come on," I beckon, my bare feet burning against the sand as I trudge onwards. "We've got moisture vaporators to buy."

"The only moisture I'm buying is a stiff lager and a cold shower."

"Shut up and walk," I tell him.


End file.
